Genevieve
by Clemmy-Cloo14
Summary: What would happen if Omid didn't die? What if the baby survived? When an eighteen year old Clementine has to look after a three year old baby girl, with out her parents, what will happen? Will the cabin group still except her? Or will they throw her out? (Rated T for swearing and mild violence. Clementine starts at age 15.)
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys this is my new story. I put it in my poll it was the second top pick, the first was love at first bite. I am writing Love at first bite, I am going to post the prologue today but I can't update for a few weeks due to the fact I don't have internet and wrote this while out of town. I hope you understand, and as always enjoy the chapter.**

**Clementine POV**

I stare up at the pine tree until I realize Omid and Christa are about thirty feet ahead of me. I run to them and once I'm close enough to hear them talking I stop running and begin walking behind them to the gas station.

"Omid you can't be serious." Christa says with annoyance in her voice.

"I am." Omid replies happily.

"We are NOT doing that"

"Why not?"

"Because!" Christa is getting more annoyed.

"Come on Christa what's wrong with 'Omid'?"

"We're not calling are baby Omid. One of you if enough. Clementine a little help here?"

"Omid the second."

"No"

"Omid jun-"I cut Omid off.

"What if it's a girl?" I ask, to be completely honest I hate being in the middle of their arguments.

"Then we name her Christa." Omid say's looking at me smiling.

"But I'm Christa. I don't want to call her Christa. That's just confusing." Christa said still clearly annoyed by Omid's choice of names.

"So name her Genevieve. I don't care!"

"How can you not care?! You're not taking this seriously."

"I take everything seriously. Especially Little Omid's future. "

"Keep talking and you'll be sleeping in the rain tonight. Remember that time in Barstow?"

"Vegas weekend."

Christa walks into the bathroom slightly nodding and smiling at Omid.

"Why don't you, uh, get cleaned up in the girl's room, Clem." Omid says turning to me. I look up at him, I may only be fifteen but I'm still shorter then Omid.

"I hope the sink works in there." I say, turning my head and looking at the bathroom door.

"I wouldn't count on it. Just be careful, and make sure to keep track of your things. We'll be right next door."

"Okay." I say as Omid walks to the other bathroom door.

I walk into the bathroom. I thought it would be best to make sure nothing was in fact in the bathroom. I start looking in the stall closest to the door. The toilet looked like it had been smash with a heavy object and the front half fell off.

"Ew, Gross" I muter to myself.

Then I went to the next stall. To see a bunny rabbit doll on the toilet covered in blood.

"What the hell?"

And then I go to the final stall and open the door slowly. I see the toilet fully intact.

"Whew… No one's here. Guess it's safe to clean up now."

I set my back pact down on the counter, along with my gun. I turn the handle of the faucet to warm, nothing comes out. I then dig through my bag until I find my water bottle and a napkin. I pour a little water on the napkin and rub my face with it. I look in the mirror at my face, I notice some difference in my face from the last time I saw my face in the mirror about six months ago. My hair got longer, my eyes got brighter, my lips got plumper, and my nose still narrow, but what stunned me the most was how much my face got skinner, making my cheek bones pop out more. I close the cap to my water bottle, and putting it back into my backpack. I begin to hear the door open to the bathroom instantly grabbing my gun in-case it's not Christa or Omid. I see three tall men and a girl around my age in front of me. I point my gun at them.

"Oh! Look guys this little girl thinks she can overpower us! HAHA!" The girl says.

One of the men grab my arm and pull me slightly towards them, I don't hesitate and let the gun blow the man's brains out. Another man comes up to me and yanks my arm so hard the gun flies out of my hand and land on the floor. He pushes me against the wall, hard. So hard my head begins to throb. I see a knife attached to his belt, he is about to push me against the wall again when I yank the knife out from his belt and lodge it into his head. I run and grab my gun off of the floor before the girl can aim it at her head and fire. The third man runs toward me and grabs me his hand covering my mouth. I bite down on his hand until I taste blood in my mouth. He lets go of me, giving me a chance to grab my gun and shoot him in the head, and that's exactly what I did. I grab all of my stuff and brush off my jeans. The door begins to open, I aim my gun at the door only to see Omid and Christa staring at me blankly. I put my gun down and begin to sob quietly. I am a murderer, there was nothing I could do about it. I repeat that in my head several times.

_I'm. a. Murderer_

**One month later**

Christa's screaming pierces the air.

"Christa, baby it's okay." Omid says trying to calm Christa down.

"Christa, you have to push!" I say over her screaming. "One…Two…Three…Four!"

The baby begins crying loudly. I check the gender of the baby to see it's a girl

"It's a girl! What do you want to name her?" I yell excitedly about having a 'sister'

"What about Genevieve, You said it back at that gas station." Christa says. "I really liked it."

"Okay, Baby that's her name." Omid says.

I cut the umbilical cord, with surgical scissors we found two weeks ago. Then I clean the blood off of her and wrap her up in fleece blankets. I hand her to Christa who is getting paler and paler by the second.

"Hi Genevieve, I'm your Mommy and this is your Daddy!" Christa says in a babyish voice. She looks up at Omid and hands her Genevieve.

"She's beautiful, just beautiful." Omid says as he kisses Christa on the forehead. "She has your eyes, and your nose."

"She has your hair." Christa says happily.

"I love you Christa." Omid says kissing Christa lightly. "And I love you two Genevieve."

"I love you too honey." Christa replies back smiling at him so big I think her face is about to break.

All the love is crushed with s few groans from walkers. Omid in a hurry hands me Genevieve. I grab the few bags we have and grab Christa by the hand and pull her up. Omid gets in front and begins to run a few paces ahead of us. A walker grabs onto Christa other hand and bites into her wrist. Omid looks back and is devastated by what he sees.

"CHRISTA!" He yells and pulls out his gun and shoots all the walkers around us, not caring about the noise he is making.

Once all the walkers are dead he goes to Christa's side caressing her cheek. I can tell he can't bring himself to put her out of her misery, even though that's what she wants.

"Omid…It's okay…Just take care…Of…Genevieve…I love you…And I love Genevieve…And Clementine so much…Take care of yourself honey…Stay safe." Christa took her last breath.

Omid took out his gun and pointed at her head, tears spilling out of both of our eyes when,

_Bang_

She was gone.

**Okay so that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Once again I will not be able to update for a few weeks, because I don't have internet, and I wrote this while out of town. **

**Remember to Follow. Favorite. And, Review. **


	2. Run away

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner. It's been like six months. WOW, I should get more on top of it. Well anyway I hope you understand. But enjoy chapter two.**

Clementine POV

It has been three years since Christa had died. Omid had been so sad he could barely look after himself let alone a baby. I have been watching Genevieve while Omid gets over Christa's death. I'm sad too but not as much a Omid. I was used to people dying. I just didn't want anyone else to die.

"Cwem?" Genevieve was in my arms playing with my short little tufts of hair.

"Yeah, baby?" I looked down at her, she has Christa's sparkling brown eyes, and her nose, and Omid's black hair.

"Have cwackers?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do but what's the magic word?" I have been trying to get her to use her manners since she turned two.

"Pwease?" She looked puzzled. She always looked puzzled at the use of manners.

"Alright." I dug in my pocket with my free hand and pulled out three crackers and handed them to her.

I noticed Omid was sitting on the ground poking our fire. It wasn't very big because it was raining outside. He got up and looked at me and simply said:

"I'm going to get more wood. Be careful. You know the drill."

Yes I do know the drill. I know it by heart. Don't leave the camp. Make sure Gen is safe. Kill any walkers. And under no circumstances talk to any strangers.

"Yep. I know."

Omid walked into the woods. I set Genevieve down.

"Okay, baby. I want you to sit here for me. I have to go poke the fire. Okay?" I said gently placing her on the log we were previously sitting on.

"Otay." she continued to eat her crackers.

I walked over to the fire and grabbed the few logs that were next to the fire place. I put two of the logs on the fire and began to poke it hoping it would get bigger. I was still poking the fire when I heard male voices yelling loudly. I stood up and walked over to Gen.

"Baby, I know Daddy doesn't want us to leave but we have to check it out okay?" I said picking her up.

I walked in the directions of the voices, with Gen on my hip. When we could clearly hear the voices I recognized one of the voices to belong to Omid. Omid looked scared and was looking all over the place, until he finally met my eyes. He looked at me for two seconds tops and then mouthed RUN when the other men weren't looking. I turned around and began to run towards our camp. When I got there I grabbed my old purple backpack that had all of Genevieve's and I's stuff in it. After I grabbed our stuff I started to run. I didn't know where I was going. Gen was clinging tightly to my neck so she wouldn't fall. I ran until we came upon an empty campsite. There were two tents that had been destroyed. A empty van, with boxes in it. I noticed a walker tied to a tree. I set Gen down on the ground.

"Cwem? I-I think I weed you to change me." She looked up at me.

"Alright baby girl, can you wait one second?" I asked. She huffed and shook her head no. "Alright."

I dug through my bag until I found one of her pull ups. I stood her up and pulled down her jeans and her dirty pull up and put a new one on, and pulled up her pants."Now stay _right _here." I said sternly. She nodded her head and sat in the dirt. I walked over to the walker and looked around for a weapon or sharp objects to kill it with. I saw a knife in his shoulder where the walker bit. I looked around and saw a branch of a tree, picking it up I slung it over my shoulder and swung hitting the walker in the head. I waited a moment. When the walker reached out to me again I swung and hit it in the head again and again until I knew it wouldn't come back. I pulled the knife out of it's shoulder and cleaned it off on my jeans.

I walked back over to Gen and picked her up.I heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. I tightened my grip on Gen and walked a little bit toward the bushes. I stopped walking when I heard a growl I stopped walking toward the bush. I stood frozen and when a light furred dog came jumping out of the bush and latched on to my arm, I was no longer frozen. I fell to the ground with a dog's teeth in my forearm, I dropped Gen and she started crying. Loudly. I grabbed the knife and lodged it into the dogs head. It let out a whimper and I saw the life faded out of his eyes. Gen was still crying, but I noticed a bump the size of a quarter.

"Cwem!" She whined. Then let out a loud sob. "M-My h-head!"

I picked her up and bounded her lightly so she doesn't get dizzy. I began to walk her sitting on my hip, using my good arm to support her. My other arm throbbing. I walked with Gen until I saw a bunch of boulders next to each other. I sat down and looked at Gen.

"Baby we're gonna take a nap." She pouted then yawned and finally nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, and all I saw was dark.

**Okay so this is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for not updating sooner. I will update this sometime soon. **

**Remember to, ****Follow. Favorite. And, Review.**


End file.
